Buffy the Vampire Slayer
|idioma = inglés |num_temporadas = 7 |num_episodios = 144 |lista_episodios = Anexo:Episodios de Buffy the Vampire Slayer |duración = 42 minutos aprox. |cadena = The WB (1997–2001) UPN (2001–2003) |primera_emisión = 10 de marzo de 1997 |última_emisión = 20 de mayo de 2003 |relacionados = Angel, Embrujadas |sitio_web = http://www.foxhome.com/buffysplash/index_frames.html |imdb_id = 0118276 |tv_com_id = 10 |premios emmy = }} thumb|300px|Actores [[Tom Lenk, Emma Caulfield, Alexis Denisof, Alyson Hannigan, Anthony Stewart Head, Joss Whedon, Michelle Trachtenberg y James Marsters en una fiesta organizada para el equipo de Buffy la cazavampiros en 2003.]] Buffy the Vampire Slayer fue una serie de televisión estadounidense estrenada desde el 10 de marzo de 1997 hasta el 20 de mayo de 2003. La serie fue creada por Joss Whedon bajo la producción de su casa productora Mutant Enemy Production y posteriormente los co-productores ejecutivos Jane Espenson, David Fury, David Greenwolf, Doug Petrie, Marti Noxon y David Solomon. La narración de la serie sigue a Buffy Summers (interpretada por Sarah Michelle Gellar), la última en la línea de jóvenes conocidas como “cazavampiros” o simplemente “cazadoras”. En la historia las cazadoras son “llamadas” (escogidas por el destino) para luchar contra vampiros, demonios y otras fuerzas de la oscuridad. Al igual que otras cazadoras anteriores Buffy es ayudada por un Vigilante que la instruye, guía y entrena. A diferencia de sus predecesoras, Buffy se rodea de un círculo de leales amigos conocidos como los scoobies. La serie alcanza generalmente entre cuatro y seis millones de espectadores en transmisiones originales. A pesar de esas audiencias son más bajas que el éxito de la red “big four” (ABC, CBS, NBC y Fox) que fue un éxito para la relativamente nueva y más pequeña WB Television Network. Los comentarios para la serie fueron positivos; ha sido incluida en muchas listas de “mejores”, incluyendo ser el puesto #41 de la lista “guía de los 50 programas de televisión más grandes de todos los tiempos”, la #2 en Empire: “los grandes 50 programas de televisión de todos los tiempos”, votada la #3 en top 25 de las series de culto más grandes de todos los tiempos e incluida en “las 100 mejores series de TODOS LOS TIEMPOS” de la revista Time. Fue nominada para un premio Emmy y un Globo de oro, ganando un total de tres Emmys. Sin embargo en la categoría de los desaires resulto en un escándalo entre los críticos de la televisión y la decisión de la academia para celebrar un evento en homenaje a la serie después de su salida del aire en el 2003. La productora WB dejo de funcionar el 17 de septiembre de 2006, después de transmitir un homenaje a “sus series más memorables” incluyendo el episodio piloto y el de su secuela Angel. El éxito de Buffy ha desatado cientas de producciones empatadas. Incluyendo novelas, historietas y videojuegos. La serie ha recibido mucha atención en Fandom (que incluyen Filmes de Fanáticos), parodias, y en el mundo académico, y ha influenciado la dirección de otras series de televisión. Temática y contenido de la serie La serie se desarrolla a partir de los sucesos ocurridos en la película del mismo nombre: "Buffy, la cazavampiros" de 1992, escrita y producida por Joss Whedon, quien posteriormente también la produciría para la televisión. El argumento gira en torno a la vida de Buffy Anne Summers, una estudiante de secundaria - posteriormente universitaria - que es escogida por el destino para ser la Cazadora y luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. En su labor recibe la ayuda de sus amigos Xander y Willow, del bibliotecario y mentor Giles y su presumida compañera de clase Cordelia Chase. Luego, a lo largo de la serie, otros personajes se involucran también a la historia. La serie tiene varios niveles de lectura. Además del factor de entretenimiento, sirve también de parábola contemporánea; elementos sobrenaturales expresan inquietudes personales a manera de metáforas. En particular, dificultades relacionadas con la niñez, adolescencia y adultez inmediata. El escenario en el que acontecen las aventuras de Buffy es la ciudad ficticia de Sunnydale en California, cuya escuela secundaria se encuentra situada encima de La boca del infierno (inglés The Hellmouth). Este portal entre nuestro mundo y el de los demonios sirve de punto de salida y convergencia mística para todo tipo de criaturas diabólicas, siendo los vampiros el ejemplo por excelencia. La representación de estas criaturas está basada en mitos tradicionales: seres de la noche que se alimentan de sangre. Asimismo, Buffy y sus amigos luchan además contra un gran número de demonios de toda clase y otras varias manifestaciones maléficas. Frecuentemente se ven enfrentados al temido Apocalipsis, producto de algún rito demoníaco del villano de turno. Su labor es, naturalmente, evitarlo a toda costa. Los villanos y eventos de la serie a menudo se inspiran en la mitología clásica y otras fuentes culturales, ficticias y religiosas. A lo largo de los años, la serie desarrolla además una mitología propia tan original como extensa, sus elementos sobrenaturales poseen evidentemente una visión metafórica y/o simbólica de la realidad, mientras que las fronteras presentadas entre el bien y el mal se vuelven cada vez menos claras. Estas reglas pertenecen a un mundo denominado por los seguidores de la serie como el Buffyverso (inglés Buffyverse) El personaje principal, Buffy, está bajo la dirección de su guía o vigilante, el señor Giles, quien en la serie trabaja como bibliotecario en la escuela secundaria de Sunnydale. Buffy, La Cazadora, forma parte de un linaje antiquísimo de jóvenes que son elegidas por el destino entre muchas para luchar contra el mal. Como cazadora, Buffy posee superpoderes: fuerza, resistencia, capacidad de movimiento e intuición sobrehumanas, así como capacidad para sanar rápidamente y un cierto grado de percepción extrasensorial (generalmente expresada en forma de sueños proféticos). Además, cuenta también con sus amigos que permanecen siempre a su lado, y reciben con el transcurso de la serie el nombre de Scooby Gang (Pandilla de los Scooby o Scoobys, en inglés Scoobies), en referencia a los adolescentes de la serie de dibujos animados Scooby-Doohttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby_doo. En su combate contra las fuerzas demoníacas, Buffy tiene la ayuda de sus amigos que colaboran con trabajo detectivesco y de investigación, así como con la magia. Es notoria, pues, la mezcla de distintos géneros televisivos dentro del argumento, tales como el terror, las artes marciales, el romance, el melodrama familiar y la comedia. Orígenes Whedon desarrolló 'Buffy' como una inversión intencionada de la típica fórmula de las películas de terror, en donde una chica rubia es representada generalmente como la víctima indefensa e histérica, un blanco fácil para un ataque violento. La visión de Whedon introduce a una chica joven que no solamente es una combatiente excepcional, sino también una líder poderosa que no sacrifica en ningún momento su feminidad. Al revertir el cliché de 'víctima mujer indefensa', Buffy introduce un paradigma alternativo, acogido por muchos como un emblema de poder femenino- en la narrativa de Whedon, el amigo de Buffy, Xander, es un hombre vulnerable que requiere frecuentemente de ayuda, mientras que Buffy es más bien capaz de cuidar de sí misma que aquellos que la rodean. No obstante, su vida personal es tan dolorosa y confusa como la de cualquier joven. Es esta combinación de poder y empatía lo que le ha merecido a Buffy un apasionado seguimiento entre sus fans, dándole a la serie un estatus de culto. Para Joss Whedon la película nunca fue completamente de su agrado debido a las modificaciones realizadas por el director. Fue en 1996 cuando Twentieth Century Fox le ofreció a Whedon la posibilidad de producir una serie de televisión basada en su personaje; a pesar de las duras críticas al film, Fox era consciente del potencial que tenía la Cazavampiros como serie de culto. 'Buffy' arranca entonces como un show temporal, es decir, un programa que probará suerte en la pantalla durante el tiempo de receso de la producción de los programas de la franja 'prime' del canal WB. Con una primera temporada de tan sólo 12 episodios, un presupuesto poco ostentoso y target group juvenil, 'Buffy la cazavampiros' logró cosechar una buena cantidad de seguidores que no dudaron en hacer sentir su presencia ante el canal WB, resultando así en el pedido de una nueva temporada de 22 capítulos a mitades del año 1997. El éxito no se hizo esperar y la serie ganó tanto complejidad como seguidores, extendiéndose a siete temporadas. La serie ha sido alabada no solo por la complejidad de sus personajes, sino también por la brillantez de los diálogos. Su equipo de escritores concibieron una historia tan compleja que finalmente derivó en una serie nueva, un spin-off sobre el personaje de Angel, el vampiro con alma, interpretado por David Boreanaz. La serie "Angel" se emitió desde 2000 hasta 2004, por WB. Personajes Personajes principales Buffy Anne Summers 200px|thumb|Sarah Michelle Gellar interpreta a Buffy en la serie. Buffy Anne Summers, personaje interpretado por la reconocida actriz Sarah Michelle Gellar, hija de Hank y Joyce Summers, debe enfrentarse a temprana edad con una terrible revelación: ella es la Cazavampiros, la elegida en su generación para enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal. Por otra parte, los cambios que esto produce en su vida se multiplican cuando sus padres se divorcian, y como consecuencia se ve forzada a dejar toda su vida pasada atrás. Al comenzar el primer capítulo de la primera temporada se sabe que Buffy ha tenido que dejar su escuela anterior tras haber sido expulsada por incendiar el gimnasio: unos vampiros atacaron el establecimiento y no tuvo otra opción que matarlos a todos quemándolos. Se muda entonces de Los Ángeles a la ciudad de Sunnydale, en California, donde su madre encuentra trabajo en una galería de arte. Ahí llega la heroína, dispuesta a olvidar su pasado, sus problemas en su antigua escuela, y sobre todo, su deber. Con ese anhelo de ser "una persona normal", Buffy se encontrará con que su llegada a Sunnydale no fue un accidente, pues allí la espera su nuevo Vigilante, Rupert Giles, quien ocupando el puesto de bibliotecario de su nueva escuela, está dispuesto a guiar a Buffy en su interminable lucha. Muy a su pesar, Buffy se ve obligada a asumir su posición cuando la vida de sus nuevos amigos se encuentra amenazada. Comienza a desarrollar sus habilidades, mientras por otra parte desarrolla grandes amistades y una pequeña pero aceptable vida social: un arma infalible con la que ninguna Cazadora había contado jamás, arma que finalmente le permitirá asumir su destino. Un elemento en su vida, sin embargo, producirá en Buffy un gran cambio, y es la aparición de Ángel, un vampiro condenado a cargar con su alma, para padecer los tormentos por los pecados cometidos en el pasado. Este vampiro es en realidad enviado para ayudar a Buffy, equilibrando las fuerzas del Bien y del Mal. Sin embargo, el amor que nace entre ellos se convierte en un riesgo, pues la maldición realizada sobre Ángel tiene como fin que éste jamás experimente la felicidad plena. Al comprender que al lado de Buffy representa un riesgo para ella y para los suyos, debe enfrentarse a la difícil decisión de abandonar Sunnydale, y retirarse a Los Ángeles, para padecer sus nuevos tormentos y enfrentarse al mal a su manera. Una destrozada Buffy debe madurar y emprender un nuevo camino, plagado de nuevas y complicadas relaciones amorosas, la nueva vida universitaria, la muerte de su madre, la inevitable madurez, y la aparición de una misteriosa hermana menor. Estos elementos cambiarán la vida de Buffy obligándola a asumir una nueva posición sobre su deber. Un camino en el que tropezará varias veces, pero en el que finalmente hallará la solución a todos sus problemas: La Elegida, la única Cazadora de Vampiros, enfrentándose sola contra las fuerzas del mal. Al final de la última temporada, se da a conocer que el origen de la cazadora fue un experimento llevado a cabo por un grupo de hombres llamados los Ancianos, quienes tomaron a una niña y, en contra de su voluntad, transformaron parte de su alma en esencia de demonio, creando así a la primera cazadora. Este don o defecto se transmite a otra joven automáticamente cuando la cazadora fallece. Gracias a la serie Ángel, podemos saber cómo le fue a Buffy después de que Sunnydale fuera destruido y de que todas las cazadoras potenciales fueran activadas. Buffy se trasladó a Roma, junto con Dawn y Andrew, donde mantenía una relación con el Inmortal, un seductor ser que en el pasado logró cautivar a Drusilla y a la mismísima Darla. Por lo que le cuenta Andrew a Angel y Spike, Buffy y el Inmortal están muy enamorados, en el primer comic la 8º temporada de Buffy Cazavampiros, podemos leer que la buffy que está en roma citándose con "El inmortal" es una simple cazadora disfrazada de ella por seguridad. Sarah Michelle Gellar se negó a hacer la aparición estelar en este episodio de Ángel debido a que tras acabar la séptima y última temporada de Buffy, no quería retomar el papel otra vez por miedo a encasillarse: se debe recordar que fue decisión de la actriz que la serie concluyera. En el primer comic se descubre que la persona que está en Roma no es en realidad Buffy sino una de las 3 cazadoras que se disfrazan como ella por seguridad. Además de Buffy, la protagonista, hay que destacar a otros personajes principales. Éstos son los que acompañan a Buffy de principio a fin. Todos ocupan una parte fundamental en el final de la serie, que no es más que un principio para los demás. Rupert Giles Aparición como personaje principal en las Temporadas 1-5 (Luego como Invitado Especial) Rupert Giles (Anthony Stewart Head), su Vigilante ("Watcher" en inglés), es un inglés enviado por el Consejo de Vigilantes a Sunnydale para guiar a Buffy Summers, escondiendo también su identidad, bajo la apariencia del bibliotecario de la escuela, que será durante las primeras temporadas en el centro de reuniones de la Cazadora y la 'Scooby-Gang'. Giles ejercerá gran influencia sobre la vida de la Cazadora. Además de entrenarla y supervisarla, cumpliendo con sus tareas de consejero, desarrollará con Buffy una relación de padre-hija, ante la ausencia del padre de ella. Esta relación comenzará a afectar sus decisiones y su criterio, y el Consejo decide finalmente relevarlo de su cargo, provocando posteriormente que la misma Buffy renuncie al Consejo, quedando así sola, a su criterio y el de Giles, quien de a poco se volverá figura paterna de todo el grupo. Giles se enfrenta con sus propios demonios: una tortuosa infancia y adolescencia, obligado a asumir el deber de Vigilante; sus años de rebeldía que luego lo acosaran siendo ya adulto, cuando es perseguido hasta Sunnydale por Ethan, el malefico dueño de la tienda de disfraces que durante el primer halloween de Buffy en Sunnydale convierte a todos sus clientes en la personificación de su disfraz. Ethan ha formado parte del pasado de Giles y es quien descubre al espectador la identidad que el joven Rupert Giles tenía en su Inglaterra natal: Ripper, dejando así abierto un interrogante de porque justamente el es obligado a iniciarse como Vigilante; su relación amorosa con Jenny Calendar, una profesora de Computación que es finalmente asesinada por un Ángel sin alma. Por otro lado, la eterna lucha por guiar a Buffy, debiendo muchas veces preguntarse si realmente ella lo necesitaba, y obligado por otro lado a verla caer y no poder levantarse, y no poder hacer mucho por devolverla al camino indicado. Alexander Harris thumb|200px|Nicholas Brendon Schultz en el [[Super SlayerCon en Oakland.]] Alexander Lavelle Harris (Nicholas Brendon), conocido como Xander, era el clásico payaso de la Preparatoria de Sunnydale, hasta que la llegada de Buffy a la ciudad lo puso en un nuevo lugar. Eternamente rechazado por los miembros del sexo opuesto, Willow y Jesse eran sus mejores amigos, hasta que las circunstancias (léase 'Llegada de Buffy a la ciudad') acabaron con la vida de Jesse y con el eterno anonimato de Xander y Willow. Xander, a diferencia del resto de los personajes, no tiene un origen sobrenatural, o un don, ni está llamado para grandes cosas. Y aun a pesar de eso, es una pieza fundamental del grupo. Él es el único que puede 'ver' a los otros, y es el primero en advertir cuándo alguien necesita ayuda. Es notorio en las primeras temporadas como, a pesar de su falta de dones, nunca titubeó y siempre fue el primero en levantarse de su silla para ayudar. En cuanto a las relaciones, Xander se enamora perdidamente de Buffy en cuanto ésta aparece por primera vez. Sin embargo, este 'amor a primera vista' se convierte en una duradera amistad, y el interés de Xander pasa por Cordelia, la chica popular, para terminar dándose cuenta que está enamorado de Willow. Su relación, sin embargo, nunca pudo ser. Finalmente Xander conocerá a Anya, la ex-demonio de venganza, con quien comienza su relación amorosa más duradera. En un giro inesperado, Xander, el aparentemente inmaduro del grupo, se compromete con Anya. Sin embargo, se echa atrás y la deja plantada en el altar en la siguiente temporada, con diversas consecuencias. Sin embargo, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Willow Rosenberg Willow Rosenberg (Alyson Hannigan) es presentada como la clásica chica tímida y estudiosa, pero que esconde para sí misma una gran personalidad. Al igual que le ocurrirá a su mejor amigo, Xander Harris, será la llegada de Buffy a Sunnydale el disparador de los grandes cambios que enfrentará en su vida. Eternamente enamorada de Xander en secreto, Willow de a poco se descubrirá a sí misma, enfrentándose a sus propios problemas de personalidad y de carácter. En su tortuoso camino para ayudar a su amiga en su cruzada contra el mal, la tímida chica comenzará a experimentar con la magia, y pronto advertirá que posee un gran poder; un poder que le será muy difícil controlar. Luego de un frustrado romance con Oz (Seth Green), el músico y hombre-lobo, Willow descubrirá en la universidad a un personaje fundamental en su vida: la joven Tara (Amber Benson), con la que iniciará una relación romántica, al principio a espaldas de sus amigos y más adelante de forma abierta, llegando a definirse como homosexual. Otros personajes * Angel (David Boreanaz), el único (en principio) vampiro con alma. Víctima de una maldición, Angel adquirió su alma humana que le atormenta por los horrendos crímenes que cometió siendo Angelus, el jefe de un clan de vampiros que asoló Europa durante siglos. Ángel, que dedica su existencia a redimirse protegiendo a los indefensos, conoce a Buffy y entre ellos surge un amor imposible. En la tercera temporada, Angel opta por marcharse a Los Ángeles y sus aventuras en esa ciudad dan lugar al spin-off que lleva su nombre, Angel. En el spin off, Angel sigue con sus aventuras, y tras varias relaciones se enamora de Cordelia, aunque como pasaba con Buffy, su relación es imposible debido a la maldición que éste tiene (no puede tener un momento de plena felicidad). * Spike (James Marsters), vampiro que antiguamente pertenecía al clan de Angelus. Llega a la serie dispuesto a asolar la ciudad, pero una serie de malos encuentros (Buffy, Angelus, el Ejército...) acaban estropeando todos sus planes. En la cuarta temporada, un grupo militar secreto (La Iniciativa) lo captura y le implanta un chip que le imposibilita atacar humanos. Desde entonces malvive entre el mundo de los monstruos y el de los humanos, hasta que descubre que está perdidamente enamorado de Buffy y comienza a colaborar con su grupo. Obsesionado con la Cazadora y tras una destructiva relación sexual con ella, abandona Sunnydale con la intención de volver a ser "lo que era antes". Lo que recupera no es sino su alma. Tras esto, y ya definitivamente en el grupo de Buffy, salvará a la humanidad en la 7ª temporada dando su vida a cambio, aunque queda atrapado en un colgante que Ángel recibe durante la 5ª temporada del spin-off de Buffy, liberando a Spike, aunque como fantasma, quien más tarde recuperó su forma corporal. * Cordelia Chase (Charisma Carpenter): la engreída reina del instituto, en la serie durante la segunda y la tercera temporada es la novia de Xander, aunque continuamente deben arreglar su vida amorosa, hasta que finalmente Cordelia acaba con la relación, por la infidelidad de Xander. Pasa al Spin Off "Angel" donde madura y se convierte en una cazadora de demonios y más tarde en un demonio. Consigue la habilidad de tener visiones que avisan que alguien está en peligro. Al final se enamora de Angel y éste de ella pero por poderosas y excepcionales circunstancias, nunca llegan a formar pareja. Charisma dejó la serie de Angel al terminar la cuarta temporada, pero en la última (5º) hizo una aparición estelar para no dejar a los fans con un mal sabor de boca. En este capítulo ella supuestamente despierta del coma en el que estaba y vuelve para darle un regalo a Angel: recordarle quién era y contra qué luchaba. Además, con el último beso le pasó una premonición, la del destino de Angel, en ese momento llaman a Angel del hospital y le dicen que ella ha muerto y que nunca despertó del coma. * Oz (Seth Green): un hombre lobo pareja durante un tiempo de Willow. Tras plantearse su humanidad, abandona Sunnydale y vuelve cuando cree controlar sus transformaciones para comprobar que no es así, y abandona de nuevo la ciudad, esta vez de manera definitiva. * Joyce (Kristine Sutherland): Es la madre de Buffy, se divorcia, y a raíz de ello, Buffy y ella llegan a Sunnydale. No sabe nada de vampiros y demonios, Buffy al principio no se lo cuenta hasta que por razones especiales decide contarle. Joyce Muere por causas naturales, aunque en un principio Buffy sospecha de algún demonio que quiera arruinarle la vida. * Dawn (Michelle Trachtenberg): Es la llave, un cúmulo de energía creado para abrir puertas interdimensionales que es transformado en hermana de Buffy para que ésta la proteja. Aparece a partir de la quinta temporada aunque por efectos de un hechizo, para todos es como si siempre hubiera estado allí. * Anya (Emma Caulfield): La primera vez que vemos a Anya en Sunnydale es Anyanka, un demonio vengador que se dedica a conceder deseos a mujeres despechadas. Tras perder su amuleto y convertida en mortal empieza a salir con Xander para sorpresa de todos, y así se introduce en la pandilla. Acaba obteniendo de nuevo el estatus de demonio. * Tara (Amber Benson): poderosa bruja y segunda pareja de Willow. En apariencia frágil y tímida, es bastante más madura que sus compañeros. Su prematura muerte, a manos de Warren, miembro del Trío Maligno, provocará la furia y ánimo de venganza de Willow, que usa la magia negra para acabar con el asesino. * Faith Lehane (Eliza Dushku): la cazadora que se desvía hacia el mal. Tras entregarse a la policía en la serie Angel y pasar un tiempo entre rejas, vuelve para ayudar a Buffy y su grupo en la séptima temporada, tras varios capítulos intercalados entre la serie y su spin-off Angel. * Wesley (Alexis Denisof): el fracasado Observador sustituto de Giles, que en su breve aparición, casi tiene una aventura con Cordelia, ya que ésta le consideraba una especie de James Bond. Su personaje termina en el Spin Off "Angel" donde se convierte en un personaje clave, evolucionando considerablemente con el transcurso de la serie, se enamora de Fred, pero tras morir ésta él queda abatido. En el último capítulo fallece, teniendo una de las muertes más emotivas de la serie. * Riley (Marc Blucas): Es un chico que lucha contra el mal a través de una organización llamada La Iniciativa, la cual piensa que los demonios y vampiros se pueden dominar para el beneficio del gobierno. Riley abandonará su trabajo al estar en desacuerdo con los métodos de investigación empleados, que favorecen los experimentos incluso entre sus propios mercenarios. Fue la segunda pareja estable de Buffy. * Andrew Wells (Tom Lenk): Tras pertenecer al Trío Maligno y huir a México, Andrew vuelve a Sunnydale guiado por el primero, para abrir el sello de Danzalthar. Se cruza con Willow y ésta lo lleva con los demás. Después de pasar varios episodios, atado en una silla, intenta ayudar a arreglar lo que ha provocado. * Kennedy (Iyari Limon): una de las cazadoras en potencia que llegan en la última temporada y que se convierte en la nueva pareja de Willow. Resúmenes de las 8 temporadas Primera temporada Buffy ha huido de su vida como la Cazadora, la elegida que deberá luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. Pero descubre que está en Sunnydale la Boca del Infierno (engl. 'The Hellmouth'), un portal ubicado debajo de su escuela del que brotan todo tipo de criaturas, entre ellas, los vampiros. En su nuevo instituto hará amigos que le acompañarán el resto de la serie, como Xander, Willow o su mentor, el señor Rupert Giles. También conoce el amor en un vampiro con alma llamado Angel. El 'big bad', o principal enemigo de ésta temporada es El Maestro, un vampiro centenario y poderoso que necesita de un ritual llamado 'Cosecha' para poder liberarse de la iglesia subterránea que le sirve de prisión. Finalmente, Buffy asume con valentía su llamado como la Elegida y se enfrenta al Maestro. Aunque cae durante la batalla, y muere (por un breve instante), vuelve repentinamente a la vida y termina venciéndolo. Segunda temporada Buffy se enfrenta a dos peligrosos vampiros que han llegado a Sunnydale, Spike y Drusilla, quienes con la ayuda de Angelus (la faceta demoníaca de Angel, después de perder su alma al acostarse con Buffy), intentarán revivir al demonio Acathla para que el mundo se destruya al ser absorbido por otra dimensión. Después de una feroz batalla con su amado, Buffy logra impedir el fin del mundo asesinando a la razón del ritual, Angelus y permitiendo que éste sea absorbido por el portal a una dimensión demoniaca. Ésta es tal vez la temporada más romántica de la serie. En ella muere también Jenny Calender, la novia de Giles, a manos de Angelus y además es llamada una nueva Cazadora llamada Kendra ya que en la primera temporada Buffy había permanecido muerta durante unos minutos; según la mitología de la serie, cuando una cazadora muere, otra joven es elegida para sustituirla. Kendra es asesinada por Drusilla y sus secuaces en el capítulo "Becoming, parte I". Tercera temporada Buffy regresa de Los Angeles, ciudad en la que se refugia tras haber matado a su amado. Asimismo, una nueva cazadora aparece en Sunnydale. Su nombre es Faith Lehane y es la siguiente muchacha en seguir el linaje de las cazadoras después de la muerte de Kendra. Este personaje, que inicialmente es una aliada más, se enfrenta a conflictos internos y se deja seducir por las fuerzas del mal, hasta convertirse en el antagónico de Buffy; según los realizadores de la serie, Faith encarna todo lo que Buffy no debe, pero podría ser si se dejase llevar por el placer y las ansias de poder. El hilo de la historia se complica cuando Faith decide colaborar con el bando enemigo, liderado por el alcalde de Sunnydale, Richard Wilkins, quien en es en realidad un hechicero longevo que pretende convertirse en un demonio de altas proporciones gracias a un ritual llamado 'Ascensión'. La Ascensión del alcalde es interrumpida por Buffy con la ayuda de los alumnos del Sunnydale High School el día de su graduación, resultando así una batalla entre un improvisado ejército y el alcalde-monstruo. Al final, Buffy vence y contempla su diploma, rodeada de los cadáveres de muchos compañeros caídos en batalla. Cuarta temporada Buffy, Willow y Oz asisten a la Universidad UC-Sunnydale. Buffy, siendo una universitaria, intentará sobrellevar una vida normal mientras sigue su deber como cazadora. Ésta temporada introduce también a La Iniciativa, una organización secreta del gobierno que tiene como objeto cazar y/o neutralizar los 'hostiles' que aterrorizan Sunnydale. Buffy conoce a Riley, un muchacho que secretamente forma parte de la Iniciativa, y con quien inicia una relación sentimental. A su vez, Willow, abandonada por Oz, conoce a Tara, una chica con la que no sólo comparte aficiones místicas, sino atracción sexual. Xander se establece como obrero de la construcción. La encarnación maligna por excelencia es Adam, un androide-monstruo creado por La Iniciativa de mano de la Dr. Maggie Walsh con fines bélicos; Adam tiene partes humanas, demoníacas y cibernéticas. La Iniciativa apresa también a Spike, y le implanta un chip en el cerebro que controla su comportamiento; no puede herir seres humanos y esto lo deja indefenso. En el enfrentamiento final de esta temporada los scoobies, con ayuda de un hechizo, logran unir sus habilidades en Buffy para que ésta venza a Adam. En esta temporada también se ve por primera vez a la Cazadora Primigenia, quien anuncia a Buffy en sus sueños el advenimiento de Dawn. Quinta temporada El malvado de turno es Glory (Glorificus), una diosa infernal atrapada en la dimensión mortal que busca desesperadamente la llave para volver a casa, proceso que desataría el caos en la tierra y el colapso entre todas las dimensiones, resultando así el 'Fin del Mundo' tan frecuente en la serie. Es en esta temporada donde aparece de repente una hermana en la vida de Buffy Summers, llamada Dawn, estableciéndose más adelante que Dawn es realmente la tan anhelada llave, un cúmulo de energía que ayudaría a Glory en sus planes. La llave fue oculta y convertida en humana por unos monjes, y sembrada en el sitio donde sería protegida: el hogar de La Cazadora. Buffy y sus amigos descubren finalmente la verdad y deciden proteger a Dawn. Entre otros eventos, Spike gana más espacio en la pandilla y se enamora de Buffy, Riley se siente desplazado y no querido y se marcha con la ya desaparecida Iniciativa al Amazonas, y también muere Joyce, la madre de Buffy, a causa de un tumor cerebral. Ésta saga es de significativa importancia en la serie, ya que es la última emitida por su primera cadena, el canal WB. En una batalla a muerte, Buffy se sacrifica lanzándose al portal interdimensional que acabaría con el mundo, y así protegiendo a Dawn, cuya sangre mística es la que puede iniciar e interrumpir el ritual. El último capítulo fue producido de tal forma que sirviese de final para la serie, debido a que su futuro era incierto al momento de la producción. Según su creador, Joss Whedon, Buffy tiene dos finales y la 5ta temporada, es el primero. El episodio cierra con la lápida de Buffy: : BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS : 1981 - 2001 : BELOVED SISTER : DEVOTED FRIEND : SHE SAVED THE WORLD : A LOT : (Buffy Anne Summers. 1981 - 2001. Amada hermana. Amiga devota. Salvó al mundo. Muchas veces). Sexta temporada La serie estrena nueva cadena, el canal UPN, enfocado en una audiencia más adulta. El grupo sufre la ausencia de Buffy y decide resucitarla a través de un hechizo que sólo es posible debido al creciente poder de Willow. Buffy resucita y vuelve distinta: ahora es una mujer desorientada que parece adaptarse y oculta a sus amigos que fue arrancada de un sitio que ella misma podría denominar como 'Cielo'. Buffy, de cara a la cruda realidad, sin su madre, y una fuente segura de dinero, lucha por criar a su hermana durante el día y pelear contra los demonios durante la noche. En su afán de confort accede a una relación de tipo sexual con Spike. Paralelamente, el poder de Willow crece y supone problemas de pareja con Tara. Además, Xander se deja ganar por las dudas y deja plantada a Anya en el altar. Willow, adicta a su poder mágico, vive una serie de bajones, que primero la separan, y finalmente la vuelven a unir a Tara. Desgracidamente, Tara es asesinada por Warren (el nerd y villano-''wannabe'' de turno), junto a Jonathan (Temporada 2, 3) y Andrew, provocando así la mutación de Willow a un estado oscuro y extremadamente poderoso, como resultado del sufrimiento al perder al amor de su vida, y de su búsqueda de venganza. Warren es finalmente asesinado por Willow sacándole la piel. La Dark Willow (Willow oscura, sombría) alimentada por la ira, se convierte finalmente en el gran malo de la temporada e intenta destruir a todos y todo, argumentando que siendo el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra, le es imposible vivir en un mundo con tanto "escándalo": después de absorber los poderes de un Giles que aparece por sorpresa cargado de hechicería, Dark Willow está conectada con todos los elementos de la materia y es por ésta razón que está conectada también con todos los seres humanos y sus sufrimientos. Según Whedon, el gran malo de ésta temporada es realmente la vida misma; Buffy y sus amigos se ven enfrentados a problemas como la falta de trabajo, adicciones, violencia humana, etc., aún presentadas hasta cierto punto en forma de metáfora fantasiosa. Al final, es Xander quien salva al mundo, despertando en Willow el último rastro de humanidad que le quedaba. Giles confirma en el Magic Shop que, en efecto, siempre fue ese su plan: la magia que Willow absorbió de él era buena, y por tanto la bondad lograría reencontrar el camino a su corazón con una estimulación externa (Xander). Séptima Temporada Reaparece un ser maléfico, El Primero (the First), proveniente de la tercera temporada. Es el "mal primigenio" que siempre ha influenciado al mundo, el mal en su estado puro. El Primero tiene la capacidad de adoptar la apariencia de cualquier persona, siempre que esta haya muerto previamente. Como primer paso para imponer su dominio, intenta que su séquito de seguidores acaben con el Consejo de Vigilantes, que efectivamente es destruido, y las potenciales cazadoras que sustituirán en su día a la actual. Giles, superviviente de la masacre de los Vigilantes, reúne en casa de Buffy a las chicas con potencial de ser las Elegidas en caso de morir Buffy. Allí, en Sunnydale, se establece el lugar de entrenamiento de las Potenciales y la base de la resistencia. Pero, ante la sobrehumana misión que la espera, Buffy, cada vez más sola e incomprendida, confiará más en un desorientado Spike que transita entre la locura, el bien y el mal, la culpabilidad y el amor a causa de la pruebas a las que se enfrenta por recuperar su alma, tras sufrir el rechazo de Buffy en la anterior temporada, que en sus amigos y las nuevas aprendices de cazadora. Después de la aparición por sorpresa de Angel durante la batalla a muerte contra Caleb, el sacerdote-superhombre maligno, y la entrega de un amuleto especial que ayudaría en la batalla final, Buffy decide tomar la iniciativa y atacar la Boca del Infierno antes de que el Primero esté listo para atacar. El poder ahora "puro" de Willow logra acceder a la información mística del arma centenaria en forma de hacha y transforma a todas las Potenciales en verdaderas Cazadoras, quienes valiéndose de sus nuevas habilidades, están a la altura para la batalla final. : "BUFFY: En cada generación una cazadora nace, porque un montón de hombres que murieron hace miles de años hicieron esa regla. Eran hombres poderosos.Esa mujer (señalando a Willow) es más poderosa que todos ellos juntos" "Así que yo digo que cambiemos esa regla, yo digo que mi poder debería ser nuestro poder, ahora. Mañana Willow utilizará la esencia de la guadaña para cambiar nuestros destinos. De ahora en adelante, cada chica en el mundo que podría ser una cazadora, será una cazadora, cada chica en el mundo que pudiese tener el poder, tendrá el poder. No pueden levantarse... podrán hacerlo. Cazadoras cada una de nosotros. Hagan su decisión...¿están listas para ser fuertes? Al final es Spike quién se sacrifica y termina con la Boca del Infierno gracias al amuleto proporcionado por Angel. El amuleto se activa en conjunción con su alma, y esto libera un rayo de luz blanca que desintegra a los Vampiros Centenarios y a él mismo. Este poder desata también un terremoto en Sunnydale que obliga a la huida de la pandilla y los supervivientes. Sunnydale se colapsa y desaparece hundida en una gran sima. La última secuencia muestra a nuestros héroes observando el gigante cráter que alguna vez fue Sunnydale, y a una Buffy que calmada esboza una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando Faith le pregunta "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?". Justo antes de que la sonrisa se complete se muestran los créditos de clausura de la serie. Joss Whedon comenta en los extras de la edición en DVD de la Séptima temporada que la respuesta a la pregunta era obvia: "vivir". Octava Temporada (en cómic) Serie en cómic sirve como una continuación canónica de la serie de televisión, continuando justo donde ésta terminó. Está producida por Joss Whedon, quien además escribió el guion del primer arco, El largo camino a casa. Salió a la venta en Estados Unidos el 14 de marzo de 2007. Diversos acontecimientos ocurrieron a lo largo de éste tomo: En esta temporada Buffy se encuentra en Escocia junto con Xander y Willow (sin Kennedy), y se dedican a entrenar a la nueva generación de Cazadoras. Dawn se ha vuelto una gigante aparentemente por culpa de un ex-novio demonio con el que se acostó. Las cosas parecen que marchan bien al principio. Pero el ejército, que se encontraba inspeccionando los escombros de lo que quedó de Sunnydale, encontró a Amy, la bruja, junto con un Warren despellejado, que al parecer regresó de los muertos. Su único deseo es vengarse de Willow atacando el centro de operaciones de las cazadoras, pero no consiguieron su objetivo. Buffy conoce a Satsu, una Cazadora lesbiana que está enamorada de ella. En un momento de confusión tiene relaciones con ella pero al final acepta que no podrá haber nunca una relación seria entre ellas dos y Satsu se queda en Japón junto con las Cazadoras de esa zona para entrenarlas. Dawn vuelve a cambiar debido al hechizo de su ex-novio demonio y ahora es un centauro. Willow explicó que alejó a Kennedy de Buffy por temor a que le suceda algo como le paso a Tara. Por otro lado, se descubre que Buffy robó un banco para poder financiar el entrenamiento y el castillo donde entrenan a las nuevas Cazadoras. En un viaje en el tiempo Buffy descubre que Willow volverá a ser mala y ésta la obliga a matarla, pero al volver abraza a su amiga y decide no contarle nada. Después de que Giles asignara a Faith el deber de matar a una Cazadora malvada, comienzan a trabajar juntos, despreciando a Buffy como protegida y amiga. El nuevo villano de esta temporada es Twilight (Crepúsculo) que tiene a sus órdenes a miles de agentes en todo el mundo, incluso dentro del ejército de los EEUU, con una sola misión: destruir a la nueva raza de cazadoras, ante la amenaza de que dominen a los demás humanos. Este nuevo villano es peor que todos los demás que se ha encontrado Buffy, porque además de tener un ejército de fanáticos, posee habilidades sobrehumanas, como el poder de volar y más fuerza que Buffy. A ésta amenaza se añade la de un grupo de Cazadoras malvadas que prefieren vivir por encima de los demás aprovechándose de su fuerza. Temas y motivos. Interpretaciones. Más allá de la comedia y las aventuras, los capítulos de Buffy cazavampiros desarrollan un universo mítico (el llamado Buffyverso o Whedonverso, por el nombre de su creador) que acoge no sólo las vicisitudes de sus personajes, sino también temas, motivos y referentes culturales de diversa procedencia, desde los mitos clásicos a los iconos más contemporáneos del cine o del cómic. Ello, ha dado lugar a la creación de los Estudios sobre Buffy (o Buffy Studies) como una forma de analizar todos los acontecimientos y temas tratados en la serie. Algunos aspectos generales dignos de consideración son los siguientes: * Feminismo El hecho de sustituir al habitual héroe masculino por una jovencita es ya un indicador de la voluntad de subvertir los estereotipos frecuentes en este tipo de historias. El creador de la serie, Joss Whedon, manifestó explícitamente este declarado propósito de ir contra los tópicos del género haciendo que la joven rubia, que suele aparecer como víctima en las historias de terror, se convierta en la heroína que acaba con los monstruos. En la serie, el poder está entre las mujeres (Buffy, Willow, Anya, Faith…) mientras los hombres tienen un papel menos decisivo (Xander, Giles) o bien son los sucesivos antagonistas (vampiros, demonios y otros malvados) derrotados. Como mujer, Buffy madura en la serie arrastrando todo tipo de responsabilidades (sociales, familiares, personales) y siendo el centro de su mundo. Además, conforme avanzan las temporadas, Buffy adquiere mayor peso específico como héroe salvador, enlazando quizá con concepciones míticas centradas en el poder divino de lo femenino. * Trayectoria del héroe En la línea de las tesis de Joseph Campbell (Viaje del héroe), Buffy recorre una trayectoria con las etapas constantes en el itinerario de todo héroe: Inmersa en su mundo ordinario (familia, instituto, amigos…) recibe la llamada de la aventura (es designada como cazadora), algo que ella rechaza en primer término porque considera acertadamente que afectará a su vida. El encuentro con el maestro (Giles) la acaba empujando a acometer su misión. Se verá obligada a superar diversas pruebas y en su camino encontrará aliados y enemigos. Al final de la quinta temporada, la prueba suprema la llevará a sacrificarse para salvar a su hermana y evitar el apocalipsis (Recompensa). Sin embargo, le queda el traumático camino de regreso al mundo ordinario, su resurrección, para traer de vuelta el elixir (su poder superior, su madurez como héroe) que permitirá la esperanza para el mundo. La trayectoria heroica de Buffy tiene también una importante faceta interna: No sólo se trata de vencer a los monstruos externos, sino que la heroína deberá igualmente enfrentarse a sus propias contradicciones, resolver su confusión afectiva, asumir sus debilidades y obrar en consecuencia. Buffy lucha contra el mal, pero también se siente atraída por él y tendrá que reconocerlo en su interior. Contemplar su propia oscuridad y aprender a actuar según su deber es lo que la acaba dotando de una altura superior. * Eros y Thanatos Amor y muerte se entrelazan en algunos momentos especialmente brillantes de la serie. Una manifestación es el amor que une a Buffy, la Cazadora, con Angel, el vampiro, la relación imposible que asocia al ser de la muerte y la oscuridad con su némesis luminosa. Pero por otra parte en la cazadora late también el impulso de la muerte, algo que a ella le da miedo y se va haciendo cada vez más presente. Con todo, la formulación más clara del tema de Eros y Thanatos está en el episodio Fool for love, cuando Spike narra cómo mató anteriormente a dos cazadoras, no porque fuera más fuerte, sino porque en esos combates, con claras reminiscencias eróticas, ellas sentían ya dentro de sí la pulsión de la muerte. * La redención Es el tema clave del spin-off Angel, centrado en este personaje, pero tiene también su manifestación en Buffy. El final de la quinta temporada, con Buffy arrojándose al vacío como víctima sacrificada, culmina su configuración como héroe redentor. La búsqueda de la redención será también el impulso para la actuación de otros personajes como Spike o Faith. En el caso de Spike, el tema de la redención va unido al de la conquista de la humanidad, es decir, la decisión de renunciar a la naturaleza vampírica para adquirir la esencia de lo humano (el alma). * El sacrificio. Está muy relacionado con el tema de la redención. A menudo (y especialmente en los clímax que suponen los finales de temporada) los héroes tienen que renunciar a algo para ellos trascendental porque es “lo que debe hacerse”. Consiguen así el bien común (detener un apocalipsis, salvar el mundo), pero a cambio, se ven obligados a un sacrificio desgarrador. Esto es algo recurrente en Buffy (en la segunda temporada, la protagonista debe sacrificar a Angel, justo en el momento de recuperarlo; en la quinta se sacrifica a sí misma para salvar a Dawn (y el resto de la Humanidad), al final de la serie, el inmolado será Spike), pero también está presente en el spin off Angel y como muestra paradigmática tendríamos el final de la serie. * El espíritu de frontera. Es decir, la lucha de la civilización frente a la barbarie. O lo humano frente a lo demoníaco. Es público que Joss Whedon trasladó a su serie el planteamiento de los westerns que, por otra parte, suponen una cierta visión de la construcción de la nación americana. En las historias del oeste, es frecuente que un grupo de gentes salvajes (indios, bandidos, despóticos hacendados o corruptos dueños del saloon) tiranicen a una ciudad. Los pacíficos (y cobardes) habitantes viven sometidos y víctimas de su violencia hasta que llega un forastero que se enfrenta a los malvados y salva a la ciudad restaurando el imperio de la ley. Igualmente, Buffy llega a la Boca del Infierno para enfrentarse contra los vampiros y otros monstruos y salvar así a los humanos del terror y la barbarie. La cazadora es el “sheriff” que mantiene a raya las fuerzas maléficas que amenazan con destruir Sunnydale. Este planteamiento es muy claro en el inicio, pero gana en complejidad conforme la serie avanza, cuando las fronteras entre el bien y el mal se difuminan, adquieren protagonismo personajes “demoniacos” (Angel, Spike, Anya) cuyas razones y sentimientos están perfectamente justificados, los humanos protagonistas cometen errores y se deslizan hacia terrenos cuando menos discutibles (Faith, Willow, la propia Buffy) y, en definitiva, la serie madura haciéndose mucho menos simplista. Otra serie de temas y motivos pespuntean diversas líneas argumentales: * La Bella y la Bestia O Eros y Psique, es decir, una hermosa joven (Buffy) amada por un ser monstruoso (el vampiro Spike) y las pruebas que deberá superar ese amor para hacerse digno de la persona amada. Al final la Bella acaba siempre por descubrir que, tras la apariencia bestial de su enamorado, se esconde un príncipe. * El tema de Frankenstein La creación artificial de vida (Adam) y la manipulación de los individuos (Riley, Spike) por un poder (La Iniciativa, grupo del Ejército) no sólo insensible a toda moral, sino ciego ante las posibles repercusiones catastróficas de sus actos antinaturales. * La atracción por el lado oscuro del poder Se insinúa en la propia Buffy, pero es central en el personaje de Faith. Su corrupción inicia la interesante trayectoria de este personaje vitalista y torturado (como otros más del buffyverso) que supone el reverso de la heroína: su semejante pero opuesta. El mismo tema está también presente en Willow y su adicción a la magia. * ' El Bien y el Mal', contemplados de una forma no maniquea sino más madura y compleja conforme avanzan las temporadas. Si al principio los “malos” eran casi sólo los monstruos a los que se enfrentaba la heroína, después se entremezclan los matices y no sólo aparecen personajes no humanos tan ambiguos y fascinantes como Spike, sino que también los protagonistas (empezando por la propia Buffy) cometen hechos reprobables y deben cuestionarse la moralidad de sus propias actuaciones * Homosexualidad Uno de los aspectos más polémicos de la serie llegó cuando Willow se enamoró de otra chica, la tímida Tara. Aunque ya se barruntaba algo de la posible inclinación gay o bisexual de Willow desde las primeras temporadas (en especial, el episodio Doppelgangland de la tercera temporada, cuando aparece su alter-ego vampírico), resultó muy novedoso el hecho de presentar una relación lésbica de manera positiva en horario de máxima audiencia, y tocar temas como salir del armario y enfrentarse a los propios amigos. De hecho, Willow es el único personaje de la serie que acaba con lo más parecido a un final feliz. Ficha Técnica De La Serie * Título original: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer * Año de producción: 1.997-2.003 (En USA se estrenó el 10 de marzo de 1997 y acabó el 20 de mayo de 2003) * Temporadas: 7 * Capítulos: 144 (12 la primera temporada, 22 las otras 6 temporadas) * Argumento: *: "In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer". *: En cada generación, hay una Cazadora, una Elegida, una chica dotada de poderes sobrehumanos y destinada a combatir las fuerzas del mal, en esta generación ella es: Buffy Summers. *: Con ayuda de su vigilante inglés y sus amigos del instituto se enfrenta a vampiros, demonios y otros peligros sobrenaturales, a la vez que todos ellos intentan llevar una vida normal. * Comentarios: *: La serie no encaja en el género de terror exclusivamente, tampoco es sólo una serie de adolescentes, ni únicamente una comedia, tampoco es sencillamente una serie de acción, por el contrario aborda la vida de estos adolescentes estadounidenses con ironía, diálogos muy divertidos y una mezcla de acción que aporta el elemento sobrenatural. *: Surge a partir de la película Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), protagonizada por Krysty Swason (Buffy), Donald Sutherland (como su vigilante: Merrick Jamison-Smythe) y Luke Perry (Oliver Pike). Datos Técnicos * Productora: 20th Century Fox; Kuzui Enterprises; Mutant Enemy; Sandollar Televisión, * Creador: Joss Whedon, * Productor ejecutivo: Gail Berman; Frank Rubel Kuzui; Kaz Kuzui; Joss Whedon; Marti Noxon * Música: Christopher Beck; Shawn K. Clement; Nerf Herder; Walter Murphy; Sean Murray * Dirección: Reza S. Badiyi; Scott Brazil; James A. Contner; Stephen Cragg; Tucker Gates; Michael Gershman; Bruce Seth Green; David Greenwalt; David Grossman; Regis Kimble; John T. Kretchmer; Michael Lange; Nick Marck; Stephen L. Posey; Ellen S. Pressman; Deran Serafian; Michael Schultz; David Semel; Charles Martin Smith; David Solomon; Joss Whedon; James Whitmore Jr. * Guion: Dean Batali; Rob Des Hotel; Carl Ellsworth; Jane Espenson; Tracey Forbes; David Fury; Ashley Gable; Howard Gordon; David Greenwalt; Elin Hampton; Matt Kiene; Ty King; Marti Noxon; Douglas Petrie; Joe Reinkenmeyer; Dana Reston; Thomas A. Swyden; Dan Vebber; Joss Whedon Intérpretes En los créditos de apertura * Buffy Anne Summers: Sarah Michelle Gellar de Prinze 1-7 * Angel: David Patrick Boreanaz Jr. 1-3 * Anya Jenkins (también Anyanka): Emma m. Chukker 3-7 * Cordelia Chase: Charisma Lee Carpenter 1-3 * Dawn Summers: Michelle Christine Trachtenberg 5-7 * Riley Finn: Marcus Paul Blucas 4-5 (cameo en la 6) * Rupert Giles: Anthony Stewart Head 1-7 (Carlos Becerril) * Spike (William el Sanguinario): James Wesley Marsters 2-7 * Xander Harris: Nicholas Brendon Schultz 1-7 * Willow Rosenberg: Alyson Lee Hannigan 1-7 * Oz (Daniel Ozbourne): Seth Green 3-4 ( * Tara Maclay: Amber Nicole Benson 4-6 Invitados Especiales * Faith Lehane: Eliza Patricia Dushku * Jenny Calendar: Robia Brett LaMorte * Joyce Summers: Kristine Young Sutherland * Drusilla (Buffyverso): Juliet Rose Landau * Maggie Walsh: Lindsay Ann Crouse * Chloe: Lalaine Ann Vergara-Paras * Kenedy: Iyari Pérez Limón * Director Robin Wood: D.B. Woodside * Snyder: Armin Shimerman * Amy Madison: Elizabeth Anne Allen Ocasionales * Alcalde Richard Wilkins: Harry Groener * Amanda (Buffy verso): Sarah Hagan * Darla: Julie Benz * Devon MacLeish: Jason Hall * D'Hoffryn: Andy Umberger * Director Flutie: Ken Lerner * El Maestro (Buffyverso): Mark Metcalf * El único Elegido: Andrew J. Ferchland * Ethan Rayne: Robin Sachs * Hank Summers: Dean Butler * Harmony Kendall: Mercedes McNab * Jesse McNally: Eric Balfour * Jonathan Levinson: Danny Strong * Kendra: Bianca Lawson * Larry Blaisdell: Larry Bagby * Mr. Trick: K. Todd Freeman * Parker Adams: Adam Kaufman * Quentin Travers: Harris Yulin * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Alexis Denisof * Willy the Snitch: Saverio Guerra * Glorificus: Clare Kramer Libros y Cómics "Oficiales" Estos libros y cómics han sido publicados en España. Libros * INMORTAL (06/05/2004) : Editor: Alberto Santos : Autor: Christopher Golden, Nancy Holder : (Libro Tapa blanda; 253 páginas) : "Durante una cacería, Buffy se enfrenta a una vampiresa llamada Veronique que es capaz de anticipar sus movimientos. : Una vampira que no puede morir. : Si es destruida, se reencarna en otro cuerpo. : En estos momentos, la madre de Buffy está a punto de sufrir una importante operación que pone de manifiesto los miedos de su hija respecto a su propia mortalidad. Ángel trata de consolar a Buffy, pero sus intentos no hacen más que evidenciar las diferencias entre ellos: él vivirá eternamente, mientras que ella irá envejeciendo... o morirá joven. : Atrapada entre sus deberes como hija y como la Elegida, Buffy necesitará el apoyo de sus amigos para superar la prueba, enfrentarse a los nuevos vampiros y derrotar definitivamente a Veronique. : Porque para Veronique sólo existe una misión: lograr la unificación de sus maestros, el Triunvirato, para engendrar un poderoso demonio que beberá la sangre del último hombre de la Tierra..." * EL LIBRO DE LOS CUATROS (05/05/2004) : Editor: Alberto Santos : Autora: Nancy Holder : (Libro tapa blanda; 286 páginas ) : Una maldad antigua y atemporal invade los sueños de Buffy y Faith. : Al mismo tiempo, Sunnydale sufre una imprevisible ola de catástrofes: terremotos, huracanes, incendios, inundaciones... : Desde la lejana Arabia, y a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, la entidad conocida como el Cosechador se ha mantenido con vida gracias a la sangre de cientos de víctimas inocentes. : Y ahora busca el momento para adquirir forma física. : Porque cuatro estrellas han caído del cielo... : Porque los cuatro elementos: Tierra, Aire, Fuego y Agua, son la base de su poder... : Y solo cuatro Cazadoras pueden impedirlo.. * SPIKE & DRU: BONITAS DONCELLAS, TODAS EN FILA (21/09/2004) : Editor: Alberto Santos : Autor: Christopher Golden : (Libro tapa blanda; 252 páginas) : Con motivo del cumpleaños de Drusilla, Spike decide regalar a su amada un legendario collar mágico. : La búsqueda de la joya le conducirá al demonio Skrymir, que le ofrece un trato: el collar a cambio de que Spike se infiltre en el cuartel general del Consejo de Vigilantes y robe la lista de todas las jóvenes que pueden ser elegidas como Cazadoras. Después, deberá ir matándolas... una a una. : Shopie, la Cazadora actual, y Yanna, su Vigilante, tratarán de impedir que Spike cumpla su misión. : Si no lo consiguen, no una, sino todas las posibles Cazadoras estarán en peligro... Cómics Editados por "RECERCA EDITORIAL": * 1: ORIGEN (16/07/2004) : Tomo tamaño: comic-book tapa blanda, 144 páginas en color : Guion: Cristopher Golden, Daniel Bereton, Andi Watson : Dibujo: Joe Bennet : Entintado: Rick Ketcham, Randy Emberlin, J. Jadsen : Color: Jeromy Cox, Goy Major : Correspondencia Original: Buffy 1,2,3, Buffy: Origen 1,2,3 : "En cada generación hay una Elegida. : Ella sola luchará contra los vampiros, los demonios... : Y las fuerzas de las tinieblas". : Mientras los otros chicos de su edad se divierten haciendo las cosas típicas de adolescentes, Buffy Summers y sus amigos saben que hay cosas más importantes que hacer cuando el sol se pone... Cosas como salvar Sunnydale de los horrores de la Boca del Infierno. : Conoce los orígenes de Buffy tal y como aparecían en el guion original de su creador Joss Whedon. * 2: INVITADOS NO DESEADOS (25/10/2004) : Tomo tamaño: comic-book tapa blanda, 150 páginas en color : Guion: Andi Watson : Dibujo: Hector Gómez : Entintado: Sandu Florea : Color: Guy Major : Correspondencia Original: Buffy 4,5,6,7,8, Giles : Es Navidad... época de amor, de paz... y de compras. Aunque los vampiros se esconden durante esas fechas, Buffy encontrará peligros incluso mucho peores contra los que medirse. : Giles es el Vigilante de Buffy, su tutor, su guardián. Pero también puede luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras... en este caso con el mismísimo Universo en juego. * 3: MALA SANGRE (14/01/2005) : Formato: 17x24, cosido, 160 páginas, color. : Guion: Andi Watson : Dibujo: Joe Bennett : Entintado: Rick Ketcham : Color: Guy Major : Correspondencia Original: Buffy 9,10,11 : La vampira Selke busca venganza contra Buffy por la pérdida de su belleza... y curiosamente Buffy recibe una proposición para ser modelo, mientras es acosada por el cantante de un grupo de rock juvenil. : Cuando Angel volvió a ser Angelus y se convirtió en la peor amenaza a la que Buffy se había enfrentado, quiso invocar al demonio Kelgor. Lo que sucedió lo podremos ver en el especial Anillo de Fuego, incluido en este increíble tercer tomo. * 4: HISTORIAS DE VAMPIROS (10/02/2005) : Tomo 17x24cms, 152 páginas en color. : Colección bimestral : Guion: Joss Whedon, Drew Goddard : Dibujo: Alex Sánchez, Paul Lee, Cameron Stewart : Entintado: Derek Fridolfs : Color: Michelle Madsen, Chip Zdarsky : Correspondencia Original: Buffy: Tales Of Vampires : Un pequeño alto en el camino para ofrecer un tomo muy especial solicitado desde el principio: Historias de Vampiros (correspondiente al recopilatorio Tales of the Vampires). : El creador de Buffy Cazavampiros y varios de sus colaboradores se reúnen para contar historias sobre los vampiros que han ido acechando a las cazadoras, desde la época medieval hasta la actualidad. : Angel, Buffy, Drácula y un montón de personajes más, presentados con una portada de Mike Mignola (Hellboy) : Extras: Todas las portadas originales y la sección de correo habitual, a cargo de Rafa del Río y Eva Evrard. * 5: PEATÓN DEL INFIERNO (08/03/2005) : '''Tomo 17x24cms, 160 páginas en color. : Colección bimestral : Guion: Andy Watson, Christopher Golden : Dibujo: Cliff Richards, Logan Lubera, Valentine De Landro, Herb Apon : Entintado: José Pimentel, Graig Yeung : Color: Guy Major, Halo : Correspondencia Original: Buffy 12,13,14, Buffy: Oz 1,2,3 : "La malvada vampira Selke planea dominar todo Sunnydale, creando una nueva raza de vampiros, mucho más fuertes de lo normal. : Mientras tanto, Buffy tiene problemas con un nuevo pretendiente. : Oz ha dejado su hogar y a su amor atrás y va en busca de una cura para la maldición de la bestia. Su vagar le llevará al Tibet y a una aventura que le cambiará para siempre. * 6: LA ÚLTIMA LOCURA (28/04/2005) : Tomo 17x24cms, 160 páginas en color. : Colección bimestral : Guion: Andi Watson, Tom Fassbender, Jim Pascoe, Jamie S Rich, Chynna Clugston-Major, Tom Sniegoski, Christopher Golden, Doug Petrie : Dibujo: Cliff Richards, P Craig Russell, Chynna Clugston-Major, Ryan Sook : Entintado: José Pimentel : Color: Guy Major : Correspondencia Original: Annual 99, Buffy 17,18,19, Dhp 100 : En este tomo, con la publicación de los números 17 al 19 de la serie regular, asistiremos al final de la saga “Mala Sangre” y nos situamos casi al final de los capítulos ambientados en la tercera temporada. : Además recuperamos el Annual 99, único de los anuales que llegó a tener la serie regular y varias historias cortas para completar un tomo repleto de Buffycomics. * 7: LA SANGRE DE CARTAGO (08/06/2005) : Tomo 17x24cms, 160 páginas en color. : Colección bimestral : Guion: Doug Petrie, Christopher Golden : Dibujo: Jason Minor, Cliff Richards, Chynna Cluhston-Major, Paul Lee : Entintado: Curtis Arnold, Joe Pimentel : Color: Guy Major : Correspondencia Original: Buffy 20,21,22,23,24,25 : Al final de la Cuarta Temporada, Buffy y sus amigos dejan el instituto de Sunnydale para entrar en la aventura de la Universidad... alejándose de Angel y de la vida que hasta ahora conoció. : Lo que Buffy no sabe es que las Fuerzas del Mal no descansan, y que uno de los mayores demonios que han existido está a punto de resucitar... si, en Sunnydale. * 8: OTOÑAL (24/10/2005) : '''Tomo 17x24cms, 168 páginas en color. : Colección bimestral : Guion: Chris Boal, Tom Fassbender, Jim Pascoe : Dibujo: Cliff Richards : Entintado: José Pimentel : Color: Guy Major, Dave Mccaig : Correspondencia Original: Buffy 26,27,28,31,32,33,34 : Buffy recibe una extraña visita... : Una Cazadora, de otro tiempo, que parece dudar de que Buffy Summers tenga Corazón de Cazadora. : Mientras tanto, una plaga de extraños insectos pueden tener algo que ver con la extraña mujer que está cortejando a Giles... : Ambientado en la temporada 4 de Buffy Cazavampiros * 9: HECHIZADA (03/04/2006) : Tomo 17x24cms, 144 páginas en color. : Colección bimestral : Guion: Christopher Golden, Jane Spenson : Dibujo: Christian Zanier, Cliff Richards : Entintado: Andy Owens, James Minor, Curtis P. Arnold, Julio Ferreira : Color: Guy Major, Jeromy Cox : Correspondencia Original: Buffy 12,16,2,3,4 : En cada generación hay una Elegida. : Ella sola luchará contra los vampiros, los demonios... Y las fuerzas de las tinieblas. : ¿Quién es esa chica, inteligente, amable y guapa... que se junta con lo peor del instituto? ¿Qué misterio rodea las muertes de sus compañeros? : Tras la agitada graduación del Instituto Sunnydale, Buffy comienza a tener horribles pesadillas con la Cazadora Faith... y con alguien que la persigue, viajando de cuerpo en cuerpo. * 10: HISTORIAS DE CAZADORAS (04/07/06) : Formato 17x24, 112 páginas, color. : Guion: Varios Autores : Dibujo: Varios Autores : Entintado: Varios Autores : Color: Varios Autores : Correspondencia Original: Tales Of The Slayers, Buffy: Tales Of The Slayers 1 : Buffy es la Cazadora más famosa de todos los tiempos. : Pero antes que ella, hubo muchas. Buffy no será la primera, ni la última. Otras chicas también han sido elegidas. Para luchar contra los vampiros, los demonios, y las fuerzas de las Tinieblas. : Estas son sus historias. recopiladas en el décimo tomo de la colección dedicada a Buffy. : Con un plantel de creadores de auténtico lujo: Joss Whedon, Leinil Francis Yu, Tim Sale, Amber Benson, Ted Naifeh, Jane Spenson, P. Craig Russell, David Fury, Steve Lieber, Rebecca Rand Kirshner, Mira Friedmann, Doug Petrie, Gene Colan, Dave Stewart, Jane Spenson, Jeff Matsuda, Gene Colan, Karl Moline, Andy Owens. : Incluye también las historias pertenecientes al especial "Tales of the Slayers: Broken Bottle of Djinn". Adaptación al cine El día 22 de noviembre del 2010 la productora Atlas Entertainment anunció que quiere hacer una adaptación al cine de la serie, partiendo eso sí completamente desde cero, sin vínculos con la historia anterior. Es completamente diferente ! De acuerdo al sitio web Deadline, este reboot contará con un guion de Whit Anderson, quien recibió la petición de «actualizar» de alguna forma la historia. Warner Bros también está detrás del proyecto y ya adquirió los derechos de los creadores originales, Fran Kuzui y Kaz Kuzui. Al frente del proyecto estarán; Charles Roven, Steve Alexander, Doug Davison y Roy Lee como productores, que además ya cuentan con guionista: Whit Anderson. «Whit contactó con nosotros con una idea genial acerca de cómo actualizar Buffy», dijo Roven. «Hay una plataforma activa de seguidores esperando con ganas el regreso de este personaje a la gran pantalla. No será la Buffy del instituto, pero será tan ingeniosa, dura y sexy como la recordamos.» Aunque en un principio se han mantenido conversaciones con Sarah Michelle Gellar, hay algunos rumores de que la película sería protagonizada por Heather Morris que ya aparece en Glee como personaje recurrente. Véase también * Lista de episodios de Buffy la cazavampiros Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Whedonverso: Foro sobre Joss Whedon y sus trabajos. Contiene además el rol Moondale, basado en sus series. * Web de Buffy Cazavampiros * Sitio oficial de Buffy la cazavampiros en Fox. Temporadas de Buffy the Vampire Slayer Categoría:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 2000 Categoría:Vampiros en cine y televisión Categoría:Series de televisión basadas en películas Categoría:Programas de televisión LGBT Categoría:Series de televisión iniciadas en 1997 Categoría:Series de televisión finalizadas en 2003 Categoría:Series de televisión creadas por Joss Whedon ar:بافي قاتلة مصاصي الدماء bg:Бъфи, убийцата на вампири bs:Buffy, ubica vampira ca:Buffy the Vampire Slayer ckb:بافى بکوژى خوێنمژەکان ( زنجیرەى تەلەڤزێۆنى) cs:Buffy, přemožitelka upírů da:Buffy - Vampyrernes Skræk de:Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen el:Μπάφφυ η Βαμπιροφόνισσα en:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV series) eo:Buffy the Vampire Slayer et:Vampiiritapja Buffy fa:بافی قاتل خون‌آشام‌ها (مجموعه تلویزیونی) fi:Buffy, vampyyrintappaja fr:Buffy contre les vampires gl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer he:באפי ציידת הערפדים hu:Buffy, a vámpírok réme id:Buffy the Vampire Slayer is:Vampírubaninn Buffy it:Buffy l'ammazzavampiri (serie televisiva) ja:バフィー 〜恋する十字架〜 lt:Bafi, vampyrų žudikė mn:Баффи - цус сорогчийн алуурчин (телевизийн цуврал) nl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (televisieserie) nn:Buffy the Vampire Slayer no:Buffy, vampyrenes skrekk pl:Buffy: Postrach wampirów pt:Buffy the Vampire Slayer ro:Buffy, spaima vampirilor ru:Баффи — истребительница вампиров (телесериал) simple:Buffy the Vampire Slayer sk:Buffy, premožiteľka upírov sv:Buffy och vampyrerna th:มือใหม่ปราบผี tr:Buffy the Vampire Slayer uk:Баффі — переможниця вампірів (телесеріал) zh:捉鬼者巴菲